Sing Your Heart Out
by bethaneejayne
Summary: Amy's a regular teenager, a born entertainer and great singer. A surprise awaits for her as she meets a friend from the internet world. JasperxOC. All Human, may change later on. Long story! T for bad language and maybe sex references.


**HI GUYS! ;D**

**Okay, so I'm back with a brand new story. I'm gonna' make this one long, okay? Be warned, please. :)**

**Any problems or anything with spelling, etc. My new computer only has WordPad. -.-**

I glanced at the clock. 11:20am. Ugh, it was 10 minutes till recess, and I was _sick_ of this stupid, idiotic algebra test. Everyone in the class had finished, but Mr. Reynolds refused to take any of the papers in until the bell rang. Bored as I was, I started to sing the song that had been stuck in my head since what seemed was the beginning of time. _"Ma' milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right, it's better than yours..." _I trailed off, realising that Mr. Reynolds was glaring daggers at me. "Hiya Sir," I smiled. Abbey, my best friend forever, giggled from across the room.

"Amy Sissons, I suggest you stop singing that innapropriate song this _instant _or you'll have detention after class, _and_ I'll grade you an F for cheating on your test!" The silly pillock leapt up from his seat, stabbing an accusing finger in my direction. I stood up also; ready for battle. The class needed entertaining. "Oh my god Sir, you can't do that! I was singing a fricken' awesome song, but I bet you wouldn't know that Sir, would you? You prefer Westlife. We know you swing the other way." I winked, the class was roaring with laughter.

"My sexuality is not relevant to this algebra test, and niether is that song. Detention, Miss Sissons!" He growled. I sat back down, humming the same tune. Abbey joined in from across the classroom, tapping out a rhythm on the table with her pencil and ruler. Jack, Abbey's long term boyfriend, joined in the drumming and the tapping. Then his best friend Simon joined in, then the oh-so-hot Christofer started humming two seats down from me. Not long after, Mr Reynolds was yelling at us all to calm down, but nobody listened. The whole class were chanting, "Amy!" Three claps, "Amy!" Three claps, over and over again. I placed one foot on my chair, and used my pencil case as a microphone. _"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge!" _Abbey ran across from her side of the room, leapt on top of the table and pulled me up with her. Everyone else was whistling and clapping along with us, egging us on. Simon and Jack joined us not long after, all of us dancing and grinding up against eachother.

"Get down this _instant_!" Screamed Mr Reynolds, his face bright red. I looked down at my feet, watching my shoes slide about on the tabletop. When I glanced up again, everyone was on their tables. "Whaheyyyy!" I wooped.

"_La la-la la la." _Abbey and I sang to Jack and Simon.

"_Warm it up!" _The boys jeered back at us. Our classmates flew to our sides, the girls either side me and Abbey, the boys either side Simon and Jack.

"_La la-la la la!" _We sang louder. Mr Reynolds had ran from the room.

"_The boys are waiting!" _

It was then that I screamed, "STOP!" Everyone was silent. "Sir's gone to get the head, I bet. Sit in your seats and look natural, quick!" Everyone shifted quickly, I picked up 'The English Dictionary' as soon as the head and Mr Reynolds walked in the door. Everyone was either chatting to the person next to them, picking at their nails, or copying off the chalk board.

"Hiya sir!" I practically sang. "Oh, hi Principal Stanley."

Mr Reynolds looked furious at the chilled atmosphere. "It was bedlam less than 2 minutes ago, Principal Stanley, I swear upon it!"

"Us, Sir?! We were just doing what you asked. You told us to expand our vocabulary." I grinned at him, gesturing to the bible in my hands.

Principal Stanley raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you learnt every word in the English language, Amy, so you've decided to read the dictionary upside down for a new outlook on life?" I looked at the cover of my dictionary, and collapsed in giggles.

"Got it in one, Sir!" The bell rang then, signalling the end of the day. Everyone let out a breath, and rushed out the door. I took my time with my bags and books.

"I fail to see the problem in here, Mr Reynolds. This class of pupils seemed perfectly controlled, good job." Principal Stanley patted him on the shoulder and sauntered off in the direction of his office.

"See ya' Sir!" I skipped down the halls, admiring the Kindergarten work on the walls. I loved little kids, and hated adults.

"Amy!" It was Abbey, arm in arm with Jack. She was waiting for me out in the courtyard.

"Abbey, Jack!" I grinned.

"Simon!" Came a voice behind me. I let out a yelp, and he laughed. Simon threw an arm around my shoulder. He had had a crush on me for quite some time, but I wasn't sure how I felt about him yet. I didn't think I was ready for boys. Yet.

"Hiyaar!" I exaggerated my greeting, snuggling into his shoulder. A girl could flirt, couldn't she?

"Man, your singing in class was sick! Sing something for me now, go on, sing!" I rolled my eyes, but obeyed his orders.

_"You're on the phone to your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humour like I do. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do." _

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're lookin' for, has been here the whole time!_" Abbey butt in, singing her brilliant voice. Our voices sang in harmony together. This was _our_ song.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me." _We were walking past my house, Jack and Simon were grinning at us and clicking along with their fingers. They made a great backing track.

"Amy Anne Sissons!" Came a voice from inside the house that I _really_ didn't want to hear. "You get inside this house right _now! _D'you want the council to chuck us out our house again?! Well get inside this bloody house now, you hooligan!" The devil screamed.

"I'm _coming_, okay?! Yeesh, keep your hair on!" I couldn't cry infront of my friends, I just couldn't. I ran into the house without a look back at the gang. I heard curious murmers behind me." I flew through the door, and immediately got a slap around the face.

"Get the floors done, I'm off out. Charlie's in his bed, Charlotte's at nursery. Pick her up." She growled, pushing past me, and standing on my fingers. I yelped in pain, but got on with my work. Caroline was _not_ my mother. She was my adopted mother. My real parents had died in a fire when I was younger. My heart still ached as I remembered the memories from when I was six.

_My mommy is in the kitchen, making my dinner. Daddy is in his music room, working on his newest compisition. I am in my nursery, playing with my dollies. "Mommy?" I called. _

_She came into the room, smiling. "Yes, sweetie?" _

_"Will you watch Little Mermaid with me, pleeease?" I begged, clutching at her jeans leg._

_"Okay, okay. Just let me just-" She sat down on the couch, rubbing her legs as if she was in pain. A few minutes later, little snores were breaking from her chest. I snuggled up in her lap, and felt myself slipping away into unconsciousness. _

_My mom had left the cooker on while she was watching the movie with me. I remember waking up and screaming as hot, orange flames licked the door. "MOMMY!" I screamed, waking her from her sleep. She screamed when she noticed what I was screaming at. It was then I realised that my site was blurred, and black smoke was suffocating my lungs._

_"Amy! Carla!" Came a yell from upstairs. A sob broke from my mom's chest. _

_"DADDY!" I cried, I was going to die. We were all going to die. My mom suddenly leapt into action, making me lie down next to the window while it was open. I couldn't climb out of it, I'd fall to me death two stories down. "Keep screaming for help, Amy, I love you." She pulled out her cell phone and stabbed in 911. She shoved the cell into my hand, and the person at the other end of the line said, '911 Emergency, can I help?" _

_"Help, my mommy's gonna' die! There's a fire!" I sobbed into the little peice of electric in my tiny hands. I glanced across the room to see my mom throwing the couch throw over her head and disappearing into the fire. _

_"MOMMY!" But she was gone. That was the last time I saw my mommy and daddy. _

_The fire engine and ambulance came not long after. The firemen yanked me from the room just as I was falling unconscious. I lay in the ambulance, waiting for my mommy to come bursting in to check on me. A couple of days later, when I asked about my parents, the nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, Amy, they didn't make it."_

**Review you sexy beasts, it'll make my speakers work. o:**


End file.
